


Kageyama Is A Bit Pervert

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Also in thigh high socks, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata in a skirt omg, I might make fem!Hinata more... Who knows???, Idk what else to tag uhhhh, Kageyama is a bit pervert lol, Long hair hinata shouyou, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, college kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: "Stop that." Hinata told him when she stands up "What," Kageyama said smirking at the female who's embarrassed, "Kageyama is such a pervert." Hinata teased "Whatever. Let's go before someone sees us."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Kageyama Is A Bit Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> I made Hinata as a female... Yes. I finished this story last month and just decided to post it this December.

"Shōyō, wake up..!"

She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the desk that is in the corner of her room, she sat up and yawned to get the tiredness off of her body. She arrange her bed and went to the toilet to do her business. She then prepare her uniform and underwear before taking a bath.

After 20 minutes Shōyō went out the bathroom fresh and clean before wearing the underwear her mother bought two days ago,

' _Why does this look like for sex.._ '

She shook her head and wore it, then took the skirt and wore her blouse before buttoning each one of it, she then did her ribbon and tied it. The door opened when she was combing her long orange hair seeing her little sister holding a pair of thigh high socks "Good morning Natsu."

"Morning! Here's the socks that mom washed yesterday." She put it in the bed and went out the room after Shōyō thanked her. She sat on the bed and wore it.

_

"I'm going out now." She announced "By the way, mom! I'm gonna stay at Kageyama's house today!"

"Why?" She heard her mother "I promise to help him study so I might stay there until tomorrow," "Just be careful!" Her mother said "I will! Goodbye!"

She opened the door and started to walk to school, it took her 30 minutes to arrived at her school. She went to the locker room room and changed her shoes she noticed Yachi walked inside and greeted her "Good morning," Yachi smiled at her and went to her own locker. She waits for Yachi to finished and walk with her until arriving at the classroom, she said her farewell to Yachi and went to her own room. "Ah, Hinata. A guy from class-3 went here, he's searching for you." One of her classmates said, she put her bag down before thanking him and went outside the room to go to Kageyama. She arrived at the room and knocked seeing a girl opened it, "Kageyama.." She said and the girl nodded, she called the taller male who's resting his head on the desk, as if trying to sleep. Kageyama rose up from the desk and looked at the door seeing Hinata peeking. He stands up and went outside the room "Why'd you call me?" She asked the latter "About the study in my house. Also, can I borrow your notes in English? We have a quiz today."

"I left my bag in room.." Hinata scoffed "Then lets get it." He yawned while scratching the back of his head. "What are your first classes?" Kageyama asked "I forgot." 

When they arrived at the room, Hinata went inside and open her bag to get the notes. She went outside seeing Kageyama waiting besides the door. "Here." She handed the notebook and Kageyama took it in her hands "See you later. I'll wait here." She heard him say before leaving. Hinata went inside and wait for the class to start.

...

All of the students stand up once they heard the bell rang, some went to their friends to chat while the remaining are heading out by themselves. Hinata, on the other hand get her lunch and head outside the room carrying it, "C'mon now." She heard from her left seeing Kageyama staring at her while holding his own food. Hinata went up to him and they started to walk "Are we gonna study at Yachi-san's room?" She asked "No, I'm not carrying my bag, and besides, we're gonna study later at my house." Kageyama said, Hinata stopped and stared at Kageyama "I'm going back, I thought we're gonna study." She turned her back at him and started to walk, "Wait," Kageyama stopped her by holding her hand making Hinata looked back at him who's lowering his head

"Have, lunch with me.."

"...Okay."

And now they're together at the back of the school, eating in silence. To think that Kageyama would do that makes Hinata kind of.. Happy? She glanced at the person next to her who's eating in silence and then looks at the food. She looks back at her own lunch and picked up a sushi using chopsticks.

' _Awkward..._ '

"Hey, Kageyama." She called the taller male, he glanced at her then raised an eyebrow, wondering why the latter called "Here. "She puts the other sushi in Kageyama's lunch "Why?" He looks at the food "Nothing. "

"You're acting weird."

"Says the one who asked me pleadingly."

"Shut up, dumbass."

The two continue to eat together while Hinata sometimes disturbed the other. "Will you stop that," Kageyama snapped "Just give me one..!" Hinata whined trying to get the onigiri from his hands, for some reason, she felt hungry again when she just ate minutes ago. "For gods sake, here." Kageyama split the rice ball in half and gave it to Hinata who happily took it in his hands and ate it. "Happy?" Kageyama asked, irritated and rolled his eyes while Hinata hummed "The bell will rang in 20 minutes or less," He spoke while arranging his stuff "What do you want to do?" She asked and Kageyama shrugged his shoulders "Let's stay here for a while then, there's nothing much to do in the classroom. " Hinata continued "What are your next class anyway" Kageyama looked at her "Uhh, homeroom.."

Oh, let's skip this then." Kageyama decided "Eh? What about you?" Hinata questioned the other "Self-study." The younger male answered "Why are you not attending it?"  
"Too tired." Kageyama shortly said "Lend me you lap for a bit." He laid down and rest his head on Hinata's thighs "It's dirty what are you doing," Hinata glared at him "Then let's go in the rooftop, it's windy there too." Kageyama stands up and yawned, he looked down on Hinata, staring at her body.. Well, he's mostly staring at Hinata's chest and her thighs... Quite a pervert.

"Stop that." Hinata told him when she stands up "What," Kageyama said smirking at the female who's embarrassed "Kageyama is such a pervert." Hinata teased "Whatever. Let's go before someone sees us." Kageyama grabbed her hand and walked next to her. "You act like a boyfriend, Kageyama." Hinata mumbled "Why not be my girlfriend then." He joked... Maybe.  
Hinata blushed and looked away as they head to the rooftop, it took two minutes for them to arrive and Kageyama opened the door as the wind blew through their faces and both their hair swayed. She tuck her hair behind her ears as they look for a place to sit and rest.

Kageyama laid down and rest his head on Hinata's thighs again as he covered his eyes with his fore arms. Hinata touched his black hair and played with it making the other sleepy in her lap. It was a comfortable silence for the both of them. Hinata started to hear soft snores coming from Kageyama making her smiled a bit.

Oh how sweet they are, Hinata heard the bell rang and chose to ignore it, Kageyama turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist while he face Hinata's stomach

' _Is he always this clingy.._ '

Hinata yawned and keeps playing with Kageyama's hair until she fells asleep.

Kageyama wakes up half an hour later and sat up before yawning, he glanced at Hinata who's sleeping peacefully. He sat closer to her and study her face. Long eyelashes, red lips and pinkish cheeks, he leaned down and trailed his hands on Hinata's soft cheeks then tuck her hair behind her ears as he stare at her face. He heard Hinata hummed softly on her sleep and slightly moved her head falling in Kageyama's shoulders. Kageyama looked away as he felt Hinata's breathing

His eyes landed on her small hands, he hold one of Hinata's hand and cares it, they were soft unlike his, also Hinata's fingers were short compared to Kageyama, he locked their fingers together and rest his head on Hinata's and closed his eyes again. "..ge..yama..." He heard, he glanced at her "Dreaming huh.."

"Hey, wake up. The class will be over." Kageyama tap her shoulders and Hinata slowly opened her eyes, the latter yawned "I don't want to go to class yet.." She complained while pouting "Do you want to?" Kageyama asked her "Yeah, Too tired to listen to the teachers." Hinata exclaimed, she stands up and stretched "Then let's skip half of the class," Kageyama decided while looking up from her "Sure, I can just borrow Yachi-san's note and tell the teachers I'm not feeling well." "Sit back down then."

Hinata stands in front of him "My butt hurts from sitting on the floor." She again complained "What do you want to do then?" He raised an eyebrow to her "Let me sit on your lap." Kageyama looked at her as if she was crazy, sit on his lap? What? "Tch, whatever, come here." He called and the ginger sat on his lap and rest her forehead on his shoulders, smelling Kageyama's perfume as she hold on Kageyama's school uniform. "I wonder when class will be over." Hinata muttered "Hours later, I like this comfortable silence so don't be such a downer." Kageyama complained

"You-what's with you today anyway?" She raised her head and looked at him, "I could ask you the same thing." He rest his head on Hinata's chest making the other blushed "Oi what are you-" Her words get cut off when Kageyama nuzzled in his chest and his hands wrapped around his waist. "You've been this clingy since lunch.." She sighed and caress the back of Kageyama's head while resting her chin in his hair.

"What about you..." Kageyama answered "About me? I just act like I used to?" Hinata questionly answered back "No you're not,"  
"I am, what are you talking about," She explained while rolling her eyes, "Hey, how do you feel about this?" Kageyama started a new chat "This hugging?" Hinata assured "Yeah," Kageyama mumbled on her chest "I don't know, calm and feel safe I guess." She admitted and pulled away from the hug and said, "Why do you ask?" while staring at Kageyama's dark blue eyes "Nothing, I just feel like touching you." He honestly responded while looking away from her, arms still wrapped around Hinata "That sounds pervert." Hinata laughed at him "Cause I said it like that and I mean it like that." He said and the other turned red "Ah-Where exactly?" Hinata nervously asked him "Everything."

' _Always a straight-forward person.._ '

Hinata closed her eyes while thinking "We're not even dating so how could I let you," He thought "That's the things, I can't." He sulked making Hinata giggled "The-"

"Do you like me?" He asked cutting off Hinata's words, again. "W-What? Like you? Why do you ask that.." She said tilting her head a bit "Cause I like your for a while now.."

"Well, I don't know.. But I like your kindness even if you rarely shows it." She smiled "That's not it dumbass.. Do you hate it when I do this?" He tighten the hug "...N-No.."

"How about this," He removed his hands and touched her cheeks before giving her a kiss on the lips making the latter stunned, he pulled away after a second and stare at Hinata's brown eyes that is shining bright from the sunlight. "Do you hate it?" He asked and Hinata slowly shook her head and averted eyes with Kageyama "Then you must've like me." He grinned and then went back to rest his head on Hinata's chest. "You..." Hinata mumbled and Kageyama looked up waiting for Hinata to finish her words "Y-You can, You can do it.. B-But not much! Since we're in school..." She mumbled the last part while blushing really red.

"Hmm? But we're alone right now." Kageyama muttered and bury his face back at Hinata's chest "Even so! What if someone sees us?" She both hold his shoulders pushing away the boy "Hinata, everyone is in the class today, also there's not much teachers around since half of them are busy and some are out of the town because of other business." 

"But I'm not gonna force you, I know my limits. Though I sometimes crossed the line," Kageyama said "I never thought you'll be this close to me." Hinata uttered, she sighed and stared at Kageyama's eyes "Your eyes,"  
"What's with my eyes?" He asked "It's nice. Like uhh, the ocean at night." She smiled at him, Kageyama's ears turned red "Don't say such things." He said and looked away "But it's true though."  
Kageyama looked back at her before kissing her lips making Hinata shocked "H-Hey-mhm,  
calm do-" She said between the kisses "I am calm." Kageyama replied with a deep voice, almost like whispering only they can hear. He put both his hands on Hinata's waist as he continue to kiss her, Hinata moaned in the kiss as she gripped Kageyama's clothes. He trailed his hands under Hinata's clothes and touched her back, his hands were cold making Hinata yelped as he entered his tongue inside her mouth and felt Hinata's hand gripped on his shoulders. Kageyama deepen the kiss as he explore inside her mouth. He let go making a string of saliva connected to his and her mouth, Hinata were breathing heavily trying to catch her breath and wiped the drool beside her lips. He looked at Kageyama who's staring at her, he then began to moved his hands up that is still in the back of Hinata until feeling the hook of the bra that Hinata is wearing. "Hey, "Hinata warned when she felt him removing the hook "Kageyama.." She called "Is it okay?" He asked as he stopped to unhook it. "D-don't overdo it." She muttered "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded and rest her forehead on his shoulders

He easily unhooked the bra while looking at her "How do you know all about this.." Hinata whispered, frowning "Uhh, from watching?" Kageyama answered "Who would've taught you were.."  
"Every boys do Hinata. Even some girls watch porn." He said and kissed her neck "That tickles." Hinata uttered as Kageyama continue to kiss her, he then left a hickey "You, what if someone sees this?" She asked "Then they'll know you're taken, I was just marking what's mine." Kageyama whispered on her neck as she felt his hot breath closing both her eyes "Don't worry, I'll leave more bite marks and hickeys on your body.."

"I am worry you stupid," Kageyama laughed a bit on her neck and left a soft kiss before kissing her cheeks "God you're so beautiful.."

He moved his hands under her shirt, he then trailed his hands on Hinata's stomach making the female whined and tilt her head to bury her face on Kageyama's neck. Kageyama listen to her muffled whines as he touch her giving goosebumps. His hands gets higher and higher until feeling her chest. "Do you want me to continue?" He whispered to her ears, she hummed while nodding and he began to touch her breast. "W-Wait.." She removed Kageyama's hands under her blouse "What's wrong?" He asked while looking at her face, she began to unbutton her blouse, "Don't undress, we're in school." Kageyama warned "I'm only, unbuttoning them." Hinata blushed and when she removed the last button, she looked away while Kageyama stared at her big chest. "You wear this kind of bra's?" He asked trying to make eye contact with Hinata "So" She scoffed, still embarrassed "Nothing.. It looks good."

"Makes me curious if you wear some kind of sexy panties too-ow!" She smacked her shoulders and glared at him, "Sorry.."

He lifted his hands and touched her waist as he nibbled on her neck, kissing it lightly to not leave another mark, the latter softly moaned and gripped on his shirt. He felt one of Kageyama's hands on her chest and gasped when he lightly gripped it, "How badly I want to undress you right now..." He whispered on her ears. "I-I feel something," Hinata muttered and Kageyama hummed, asking "Down there.." He smirked on her neck and gave a small kiss on her shoulder "I'm hard baby, that's why." Kageyama played with one of her nipples making Hinata moaned a bit "H-How are you gonna take care of that.."

"Why not try and take care of it?"

"Take, care of it? Ah, I-I don't know how..." She answered "Hmm, that's gonna be a problem.. You don't watch?" Kageyama asked her and she shook her head

"N-No, I only watched how girls d-do it.." Kageyama smirked and lower his head and kissed her shoulders again "How you do it then baby?" He questioned and earned another whined when he pinched her nipple "U-Use a pillow.." She gasped as she tried to catch her breath "How about try grinding yours in my cock?" He asked and stare at her face who's really red "But, your pants.."

"Ah, that's the problem.." He kissed her near the lips "I guess I'll just wait. I will take care of this myself.." He smiled at her and again kissed Hinata on the lips. He put his hands behind Hinata and hooked her bra, it took a second but he successfully did it. Then he button each one of Hinata's blouse "Your clothes are ruined," He said while trying to straighten it and looked at her "It's fine.."

"Don't you have any spare pants in your locker?" She asked and Kageyama smiled "Why do you ask?" Hinata looked at him and down "I didn't do anything to you.." She sulked earning a chuckled coming from Kageyama "A kiss would be nice then?" He requested, Hinata stayed silent for a minute before giving a quick kiss on Kageyama "Hey, that's too fast. Only a peck on the lips?" Kageyama smiled "Only that." Hinata assured while smiling widely at him. "Why are you so adorable for gods sake.." He hugged her making Hinata yelped

"Let's head back to class." Kageyama said and Hinata stands up "I want to spend more time with you though.." She mumbled while pouting "You will later." He said and smiled at her. As they are heading to the second floor where both their room are, the bell rang and some teachers went out the room, Kageyama firstly took Hinata in the classroom and kissed her on the cheeks before leaving, Hinata watched him walk away before going inside. "Oh, hey Hinata. Where were you on the two periods?" One of her seatmates asked "I was not feeling well, did prof look for me?" She asked "No, but we didn't do much on chemistry." He said and rest his head on the table "I saw Kageyama from class-3 with you outside right after the bell rang. Are you guys together?" He playfully smirked "Oh shut it." She laughed and took out her notebook "I was just kidding. Anyways, here's the prof."

_

"Yachi, Hinata from class-2 is here!"

"Ah, okay." She rose up from the chair and went to her "Hi, Yachi-san, can I borrow some notes? I'm gonna help Kageyama to his study.." Hinata explained to her "Sure, Come." Yachi went back to her seat Hinata following behind her, "What subjects do you need?"

"Chemistry, English and biology." She said and Yachi get all of it on her bag "Here. Are you gonna stay at Kageyama's house again?" She asked the ginger who nodded "I promised to help him."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow?" Hinata waved at her and put the three notebooks on her bag before going to Kageyama's room, she waits next to the door patiently and one by one, all of the students went out, she waits for the tall male to get out of the room. "Hey," She heard, Hinata looked up and saw the person she's waiting and smiled at him. "You okay now?" He asked and she nodded "I wanna stop by the mall before going home. Is it okay?" Kageyama and her began to walk "Sure, what do you need anyways?" She agreed "Something." Kageyama shortly said

...

"This is where you wanted to stop by...?" Hinata stared at the place inside the mall, there's a lot of people around at the afternoon. "Yeah, why?" Kageyama looked down at her smiling "Are you out of your mind? We're still in college, how are you be able to go in there?!" She stated while pointing at the store "But we're above eighteen so there's no problem." He said and started to walk "Oi- Kageyama!"

You can say... Kageyama suggested to go in the mall just to buy 'something'. Well, he actually meant go in the mall and inside a sex store, to buy a condom and shits. "Kageyama!" She called turning red. Hinata ran up to him and pulled his shirt trying to stop the male "What, we're here already." Kageyama said and hold her shoulders "I'm not going in there!" She glared at him "I didn't say you'll go with me in there though." He smirked at the latter who's red.

No-She went inside with him even though she's really embarrassed. There's no people inside the store, only a lady in the counter who's in her phone. The lady looked up from her phone and notice the two went in "Welcome." She said and Kageyama nodded a bit before looking around, Hinata still hiding behind him. "Don't cling on me like that, I won't be able to walk properly." Kageyama whispered at her while the other just glared "Highschoolers?" The lady asked "No, we're in college." Kageyama looked up from her and she nodded.

Kageyama sighed and look around the shelf "Hinata, look." He called the female and Kageyama picked up the black vibrator and Hinata's eyes widened before slapping him in the back.

' _I'll get this one.._ '

He looked at the toy and its price, he flipped it around and read the instructions and then began to walk again. He picked up a small box of condom and look for the flavors. "What flavor do you like? "He asked Hinata "Why do you keep asking me this!" She whispered-yelled while looking at the two box Kageyama is holding. "Just answer."

"...S-Strawberry." Kageyama looked at the box and put it both down before getting the last one on the shelf. "I still have a lube on the house.." He mumbled to himself before walking in the counter and put both the thing he picked up "Is she alright?" The lady asked while looking over at Hinata "She's perfectly fine. She's just never been to one." He said and hold Hinata's shoulder

"Ah wait, can I leave this here?" Kageyama asked while pointing at the items he plan to bought and the lady nodded, "Hinata. Stay here for a moment." Kageyama let go of Hinata's gripped and walk back at the shelf while looking for something

"You got a nice boyfriend." The lady said while smiling at her, "Is it your first time?" She asked "Ah, Y-Yeah.." Hinata answered "Oh, then I guess it'll be fine. Besides, I think he's a caring one. Girls always wanted a guy like him." She pointed at Kageyama who picked up something "You're lucky." She smiled at her "I guess so..." She said while looking over at Kageyama

Kageyama walked back carrying a small plastic "Oh," The lady laughed a bit while looking at the bag Kageyama put in the counter, "Is this all?" She asked Kageyama and the male nodded. The lady scanned everything before putting it all inside a plastic bag and Kageyama paid "Have fun." She said to the both of them, Kageyama nodded while Hinata blushed again before going out the store "Do you want anything before going home?"

"Popsicle." She said and Kageyama bought her one.

The two walked home while Kageyama is holding Hinata's small, soft hands and the other one is the plastic bag they- I mean, he bought a while ago. He kept looking at Hinata who's silently eating her popsicle as they walk, he looked away while smirking a bit when he watched Hinata licked the fruit flavored ice. Minutes later, she finished the Popsicle and threw the stick away from the trashcan.

The two arrived at Kageyama's home "Sorry for intrusion!" Hinata exclaimed once they're inside "No one's home dumbass," He said while taking off his shoes and closed the door "Oh, where's your sister?" She asked "Traveling outside the town." He answered, Hinata took off her shoes leaving it next to Kageyama. "Let's eat first." He said and put his bag down on the couch and Hinata did the same before sitting down "Is it okay? I mean, you're alone today and the next day too." Hinata asked while looking at him "It's fine. I can just go to the grocery store near here." Kageyama picked up the left overs in the fridge and heat it up. "Oh, okay." Hinata only replied and sat back down. "Where are we gonna study?"

"In my room, where else?" He said and sat down next to her. "Why are you so nervous now? You're fine when we're walking home." He glanced at her "I'm fine. I can live by my self so don't worry about it." He added and the microwave alarmed, he stands up and arrange the plates and called her to eat.

The sky were dark when they started to study, Kageyama sometimes asked the latter when he didn't understand a thing. While Hinata took down some important notes and showed it to Kageyama, the taller male scoffed trying to understand the biology he's reading "I hate this..." He muttered, Hinata looked up from the notebook and stopped writing "You could take a break, we've been studying for two and a half hours now." She stated and Kageyama put down the notebook he's holding. "We're in the last year of college, hang in there." Hinata said while worriedly smiled at Kageyama "I'll go get us some drinks." He stands up and left the room and Hinata continued to write.

The door opened seeing Kageyama carrying two glasses of water and offered one to Hinata who put down the pen and drink while Kageyama did the same. He exhaled and wiped his mouth and wait for Hinata to finish. "Thanks." She said after emptying the glass and gave it back to Kageyama. He went out the room and minutes later get back.

"I think we're done for today." Kageyama said and sat on the bed while looking at Hinata who continued writing. "I'll just finish this one paragraph." She said and took a glance at the notebook. Kageyama sat behind her and hug from behind while softly kissing her nape. Hinata ignored him and continued writing, then Kageyama bit Hinata's neck making her gasped and pulled away from him "Stop that, Can't you see I'm writing." She glared while looking at his eyes. "What," Kageyama shortly said and Hinata get back to her writing while Kageyama rest his chin on Hinata's shoulder. He watch her write and sometimes glance at her face, only seeing how serious she is when writing. She put the pen down and sighed and rest her back on Kageyama's chest "You done?" He asked and the latter nodded, "Good job." Kageyama praised and kissed her cheeks.

"I'm gonna take a bath."

"Do that later," Kageyama ordered and picked up Hinata on the floor from the bed and unbutton again Hinata's blouse making the female yelped then tried to stop him "We're in home so it should be fine right?" He said and kissed her lips "But-... Fine.." Hinata gave up and watch Kageyama's hands unbutton her blouse, when he finished he took it off completely and leave kisses on her shoulders. "I like your bra." He whispered and hold her waist "D-Don't say that.." She stuttered and gripped on Kageyama's pants. "Face here would you?" He requested and Hinata listened, now looking at each others, Kageyama still have his hands on Hinata's waist while hers are on his shoulders. "You're beautiful." He muttered while staring at her eyes and Hinata looked away. "A-Aren't you gonna do something?" She asked "I will baby."

He unhooked her bra and slowly removed it as it slides on her shoulder and Hinata turned even more red. "Do you mind?" He asked and looked up from her, Hinata shook her head and again stared at Kageyama's eyes. "Don't look away from me, okay?" Kageyama ordered and Hinata nodded, Kageyama moved his hands on her breast and began to gripped it earning a small whine from Hinata. "What a beautiful voice." He deeply said and kissed her neck as he massaged her breast and began playing with her nipples. Hinata moaned while tugging his hair and bit her bottom lip to stop making a sound but Kageyama ordered her not to. It took a while before Kageyama unhook her skirt and unzipped it and slowly removed it from Hinata "You do wear one." He said and looked at Hinata's panties

Hinata only whined and Kageyama again made an eye contact with her, she studied her face seeing a drool beside her mouth and her lustful eyes. She leaned down and began to kiss him lustfully while Kageyama still played with her breast, she moaned while kissing him and he let him explore everything on her mouth making her feel tingly inside. Kageyama trailed down and kissed her neck leaving hickeys and when he bit on her collarbone, Hinata moaned louder from the little pain. "Were you enjoying this baby? "Kageyama asked and Hinata nodded "Y-Yes, Yes fuck..." She cussed as she breath heavily "Calm down, we're only getting started." He smiled at her, he get the black vibrator he bought earlier and removed it from its package, Hinata's eyes widened "I-I don't.. I don't think that'll fit Kageyama..." She said in between breaths "Why don't we try?" He asked

She laid him down on the bed and removed her panties, "Fuck, you're so wet Hinata.. "He said as he watch the underwear slide through her thighs "Because, you keep doing things to me.." She answered. After he took the panties off of Hinata and tossed it off somewhere the room, he kneeled and stared at Hinata's body as he caress her thighs, he spread her legs apart so he'll be in between and turned on the vibrator all the way up.

He lowered his hands that is holding the vibrator and then put it near her now wet pussy. Hinata moaned already gripping the sheets under her, "It's not even inside baby, were you this excited?" Kageyama asked as he looked at her "I-I was- _Ah_!" Kageyama didn't let her finished her words and slowly put it inside of her. Hinata threw her head back, and the room started to fill a lot of loud moans. "Ka-Kageyama! S-Slow-ha, Slow it- _ah_!" Words couldn't come out of her mouth by the pleasure the toy is doing. Kageyama only watch her struggled and listen to her moans, after being satisfied, he took it off making a string of slick from the toy to her pussy. Hinata breath heavily to catch her breathing and stared at Kageyama "P-Please... Slow it, down.." She begged "Should I?" Kageyama playfully asked and kissed her stomach "Please.. I-I want it back inside, but t-turn it down a bit.." Hinata said, he leaned above her and kissed her lips as he trailed his hands all the way to Hinata's entrance "You're so wet.. I might not even need a lube." He mumbled "I'll turn it down alright." He turned on the vibrator again but didn't put it inside "Fu-wah-Ka-Kageyama!" She moaned out when Hinata felt the vibrator on her clit. And Kageyama again put it inside and out, fucking her using the toy as he watch her. "Do you like the toy baby?" Kageyama asked while smiling at her, Hinata could only moaned as an answer "Seems like you did."

Hinata moaned his name multiple times while gripping the sheets that is under her. Kageyama turned the vibrator off and put it in the nightstand next to the bed. He took off his shirt then tossed it on the ground and unbuckled his pants, letting his hard cock out that is leaking pre-cum. He picked up the condom he bought and took one out the box and opened it with his mouth while biting the plastic, he wore it and aligned himself in Hinata's entrance "Are you okay?" He asked the latter who's watching him "Y-Yeah.."

Kageyama peck her soft lips and then slowly, put the tip on Hinata's entrance and half way through, Hinata screamed, it was bigger than the vibrator that is inside of her a while ago. Kageyama caress his thighs to ease the pain, he began to kiss Hinata and then slowly enter until he's fully inside of her. Kageyama groaned "Fuck-You're so tight, Hinata.." He moaned and slowly took it out and again entered inside earning another scream, he slowly pushed in and out for Hinata to get used on his size. "Kage-yama.. Go-Go faster," Hinata begged and he did, the room is now filled with Hinata's moan. "Hinata... Hinata." Kageyama said her names between breaths,

Kageyama lifted her legs and slightly moved and suddenly a louder scream came from the female under him, Kageyama knew he found her sweet spot and hit it many times giving pleasure to Hinata. Kageyama slowed down and pulled Hinata up from the bed, "Ride me." He ordered and Hinata started to bounce her body as Kageyama support her waist, "Fuck, baby. You're taking me so good.." Kageyama said as he watched Hinata's face "Do you like my cock instead of the toy I bought huh?" He asked "Yes! Fuck-Yes I li-like yours _ah_ better!" Hinata moaned and touched her breast

Kageyama didn't last long the position and laid her back down and pushed in and out again as he watch Hinata played with her nipples. "I-I'm close! Ka-Kageyama!" She moaned "Please-let me come!"

"Don't cum yet." Kageyama growled "Please! _Ah_ I-I want to cum!" She begged but Kageyama ignored her. He's nearing his orgasm "I-I want to taste you," Hinata said and Kageyama took his cock out and removed the condom, "Mouth, now." Kageyama order and Hinata took him whole, almost choking and kageyama came on her mouth and some dripped also cumming on the bed. Hinata coughed a few times and Kageyama passionately kissed her.

"You did good baby." He said after while Hinata is trying to catch her breath, she smiled at him and pulled him down on the messy bed. "I did?" She asked tiredly "Yep, Let's do it again." He said "Now?" Hinata asked, shocked "Silly, no." Kageyama poked her forehead while smiling at Hinata. Hinata moved closer to him and slowly fell asleep and Kageyama pulled the sheets up to cover their naked bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO ITS KAGEYAMA'S BIRTHDAY EJRNDHDD  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIO


End file.
